


捕狮之路

by Whidew



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whidew/pseuds/Whidew





	捕狮之路

 

到了傍晚，天空松开了疲惫的手，太阳以不可思议的速度下落，沉重地坠进远方的群山，白昼的祝福终于拉下帷幕。捕狮的猎人们骑着摩托驶离荒野，逐渐靠近平原的边界，青与黄的色彩慢慢变得鲜明起来。他们正在追逐的狮群失去了踪影，这是他们最近一段时间唯一能看到的还算像样的狮群了；最后他们决定留在这里休息一晚。他们生火，搭起帆布帐篷，坐在篝火边喝水壶里的水。烧到一半的树枝在火丛里噼啪作响，好像案板上流出油脂的肉排，空气中弥漫着虚无的白烟和饥饿的味道。

这是这片大陆上最后的捕狮人。他们是除那些旧班图人之外，少数被法律和世俗默许存在的捕狮团体之一，或者说，族群。在过去，人与自然鏖战正酣，大地和其它人类向这些冲在头阵的勇士表示敬意；而现在，荒野上最后的掠夺者——狮子，也随着时代一次又一次地推陈出新而走向终末，大多成为野生的濒危物种，进入保护区，只有一部分仍在人们看不到的地方苟延残喘。这群猎人却依旧顽强地生存着，尽管生活的某些方面已不可避免地世俗化了。他们有点像那些传说中不列颠古国的骑士，保护他们的国土和旗帜，直到生命的最后一刻为止。

“他们和我一样，都是白人，也许是过去留在这里的雇佣兵、游击猎人和流放者的后代，这一点我不太清楚……但这些人比我想像的懂得更多。他们会戴防晒墨镜和头盔，有些人也喝啤酒，周末去附近的镇上看球赛。他们甚至也受过现代教育，知道卫星是怎么发射的，美国总统有几位，现在的英国女王是谁。当我拿出手提电脑和摄像机时，他们丝毫不感到惊讶。其中那位叫阿格规文的先生，甚至能用它来查电子地图，而另一个居然玩起了游戏……

但是他们没有手机。首领说，这些东西很容易在捕猎过程中丢掉。

我想知道，他们是怎么联系彼此的？”

“气味。”高文指了指自己的鼻子，“那种你们叫‘信息素’的东西……我们用鼻子就能闻到。不管隔多远都行。”

“那是不可能的！”兰斯洛特吃惊道，“这种气味只有在……只有在……特殊时期才能被人发觉，不可能传递到千里之外。”

“你说的特殊时期是哪个时期？”高文冲他微笑，“没有卡美洛人分辨不出来的气味。草，雨季，火灾，同伴，狮子的肉。除非死了，或者病了，我们才闻不到。”

男人陷入了沉思。空气里弥漫着汽油燃烧的奇特焦糊味。兰斯洛特低下头，打开笔记本开始奋笔疾书。

“但他们依然与我们大不相同；无论是体格，还是其他方面。他们有自己的价值观和文化体系，保留旧俗，与现代文明格格不入。”他这样写，“有时候我觉得，他们在五感上比普通人更胜一筹……”

“别写了，汽油用完了。去弄点树枝。”阿格规文阴沉着脸对他说。兰斯洛特只好放下书站起来，暂时分别今日的所见所得。

“阿格规文的‘特殊时期’快到了。”莫德雷德说了个自觉漂亮的笑话，伸出四个指头向下比划。阿格规文走到她身后，狠狠地给女Alpha来了一脚。

阿格规文和所有人都不同。这些捕狮人，大部分都是青春的，活泼的，即使年龄稍长也显得愉快而稳重，只有阿格规文格外阴郁。他有黑色的头发和黯淡的双眼，眼角有细而浅的皱纹，其实他的真实年龄比其他人更小，而高文说他“想得太多”。

加雷斯抿着嘴唇：“而且他是‘那个’。”她谨慎地伸出小指头，小声给兰斯洛特打报告，“我们都是同一个母亲的孩子，但我们都是‘这个’，”她伸出拇指，“要不就是‘这个’。”少女又把拇指换成食指，人的三种性别，alpha，beta，omega，在女孩带薄茧的纤细十指间上下翻飞。

原来如此。兰斯洛特想，正因如此他才显得沉重而阴郁，他身上有一种奇异的气质：敏感、脆弱，无论对人对己都充满厌恶，又仿佛因这一点而格外坚硬冰冷。

“你打算在这里留多久呢？高文很喜欢你，我也喜欢。我们会让你留下来的。”加雷斯拨了拨树枝。

“呃，谢谢？”

少女偷偷笑起来，兰斯洛特从背后看到她的肩膀耸动。

“不客气。”她说。

 

阿格规文走进最大的帐篷。 捕狮人的领袖习惯独处，在休息的时候常常一个人留在帐篷里。她穿着很厚的防护服，人们只能闻到空气里强烈的、具有侵略性的领导者的气味，她大部分时间都戴着头盔，行动多于语言。兰斯洛特第一次看到她摘下头盔时下了一跳：他完全没想到她的外貌如此动人。

那是因为他不知道，那对绿色的眼睛是多么的具有压迫力，以至于美貌反倒显得无关紧要了。外乡人显然在这一点上肤浅得超乎想象，阿格规文轻蔑地想。  


他向女alpha行礼，用卡美洛的语言称呼她“王”，开始汇报自己想说的内容，明天的行程，狮子迁徙的路线，即将到来的雨季和今年的收入，讲得过多以至于差点无物可讲。卡美洛人的生活乏善可陈，阿格规文汇报完毕，欲言又止。他和首领独处的时间不多，每回相处都倍感荣幸。

阿尔托莉雅沉默了一会儿，说：“阿格规文，坐到我身边来。”

此时此刻，他命运的主宰已摘下头盔，露出金色的长发和绿色的眼睛，全然像一头凛凛雄狮的化身。阿尔托莉雅看着他，眼神却又好像落在别处，若是卡美洛有一尊值得信奉的神祇降世，阿格规文想，他必定站出来指证她的真身。

你想要什么，阿格规文？她这样问，

被问者喉咙发窒，心脏剧烈燃烧。在这光辉注视之下，阿格规文从不敢有所隐瞒。

他跪倒在地，虔诚地说：“我想向您奉上我的全部。”

 

阿格规文尝起来很苦。高文说他闻起来像开完枪以后残留在指间的火药味儿，而凯评论他闻着像烟灰。他十几岁的时候像个正常孩子似的为此苦恼过，甚至偷偷捧起胳膊闻自己身上信息素的味道，但长大以后却反而没那么在乎了。他要忙的事情太多，没空考虑爱情，性吸引力对他来说无关紧要。他是这么想的；加雷斯却说，也许阿格规文早就有喜欢的人了，如今这答案昭然若揭。

他将某人奉若神明，而神明不会在乎贡品的味道。

发情期突如其来，连他自己都没意识到自己已经双颊滚烫。阿格规文的生理机能仿佛已经紊乱很久，在族人中像个禁欲的僧侣，没有多少人敢在背后开以他为主角的下流玩笑，也没有人想象的出他被情欲迷惑的样子是怎样的。阿格规文是死板严苛的代名词，可现在钢板一样 血肉之躯也被打破，他跌跌撞撞地倒下在国王的怀里，跌进一片温暖丰满的胸膛，但他觉得那是一个属于雄性的胸膛。他喉咙嘶哑，眼神迷离，颤抖的手指无措地抓住alpha衣服的一角。阿尔托莉雅亲吻了他，尽管这亲吻里尝不出多少爱情的成分，安慰多于挑起情欲。

如果这就是奉献自己，他早已准备好。

她叹息着说：“好孩子。”

没有孩子会为他命中注定的领袖敞开，阿格规文早就已经过了做孩子的年龄。他湿透了，阿尔托莉雅脱掉他的衣物，摸着他身上唯一柔软的地方，比一般女性粗粝很多的手掌摩擦过他全是伤痕的胸膛，他的乳头已经挺立起来，阿格规文侧过头，把脑袋放在女人的肩膀上，沉重地喘息起来。

“我的，”他颤抖着嘴唇，“我的……”

不要说，阿尔托莉雅的声音从很远的地方传来，灌进阿格规文的耳朵。他的主人货真价实地主宰着他的灵魂，像火舌舔舐白纸，直到他身体蜷曲变成黑灰，而这些痛苦不容许他用嘴说。女人修长的指头摸进濡湿的穴口，轻而易举用指节击溃毫无防备的软肉。没有经验的人从来都不知道，情欲原来比野兽的獠牙更刺痛。手指头很快就退出去了，修得干干净净的指尖上带着他从来都没注意过的液体，让人羞耻。阿格规文茫然地抓住他的主人的手，女人绿色的眼睛注视着他，那种空虚感消失了，滚烫的阴茎开始穿透他，把他由里到外撕成两半。有那么一个瞬间，他变得无法思考，那东西太大太沉，每次进入和退出的时候都把他引以为傲的冷静头脑捣成一片浆糊，但有多少人面对那样深沉的绿色眼睛时还能保持冷静？如果侥幸有，阿格规文也不在其中之一。

领袖的头发像狮子一样，比狮群的鬓毛更光滑，更美，他抚摸着alpha的头发混乱的想，却不敢下手去揪，尽管每次她都顶得那么深，让他眼前出现光斑一样的幻觉。阿格规文想到血；那些野兽的血留在他的兄弟姐妹的脸上，留在自己的指甲缝里，让人呕吐，胃袋被人攥紧。一切生活都是不真实的，唯有他全心全意信任爱戴的王有求必应。在很久以前他这样想：为什么卡美洛人没有灭绝呢？难道是老天注定要让我们和狮子你死我活吗？有时候阿格规文觉得，他的兄弟姐妹都太蠢了，以至于对这毫无坚持价值和意义的杀戮生活乐在其中。那些狮群早已消失，关于卡美洛的记载也湮没在历史长河中，捕狮人一族到底是来源于渴望还是经年的仇恨，时至今日已经没有人知道。

而阿尔托莉雅就站在这里，他们的王就在这里，仿佛对他们说：只要狮子存在一天，卡美洛就永远不会灭亡。

阿格规文的肌肉一再绷紧，连伤疤都颜色加深，肉体却拼命自我驯服，努力变得湿润顺滑，易于进入。他抱得太紧，搂着他的alpha像信徒搂着圣人的圣体。在肉体媾和中人们无需太过执着思考，性交渐入佳境，女首领用不似平时般冷淡的低沉声音说：为我张开。他做到了，那曾仇恨着、痛苦着的灰色瞳孔，在情欲中变得温驯起来，仿佛即将到来的明日现下也在他的双眼上摇摇欲坠。

怀疑早已在不由分说的镇压中被平定，他会一直忠诚下去，直到死亡为止。

 

发情期的味道简直让嗅觉灵敏的卡美洛人难以容忍，大部分同伴都知趣地钻进了睡袋，堵上耳朵和鼻子。高文仍然坐在火堆旁负责看守，他是最不屑对首领私人生活置喙的人，现在帐篷里在发生什么秘密，他全然不关心。距离兰斯洛特出去找树枝已经过去大半个小时，年轻的猎人估摸着时间，感觉有些不妙，打算起来查看情况。

莫德雷德恶狠狠地踢了火堆一脚，今晚她又变得暴躁起来了。

“那是我老妈！我的！”她抱怨，“喂，还有我说啊，能不能把那个该死的博学家撵走？他到底是来搞研究的还是谈恋爱的？别说加雷斯了，连你都变得不正常了！”

高文的声音远远顺着风飘来。“不关你的事。”

 

Fin.


End file.
